Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170604153527/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170604154120
In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Sansa is very much obsessed with conventional "ladylike" pursuits, with a keen interest in music, poetry, singing and dancing, and embroidery. She has a romantic notion of handsome princes and knights fighting honorably for love and loyalty. She is sharply contrasted with her far less idealistic and tomboyish younger sister, Arya. Unlike Arya, Sansa is very passive, always waiting for things to happen rather than take active actions. Only in very rare occasions she temporarily steps out of her passivity, like the time she intervened to save Ser Dontos. Due to a time jump which was originally planned in the books but later dropped, Sansa is only 11 years old when the narrative begins. Author George R.R. Martin himself has said that he would have aged-up the younger characters had he initially known he would abandon the time-jump. Therefore, in the TV series'timeline, all of the younger characters including Sansa have been aged up two years from the books. Thus, Sansa is 13 years old in Season 1, and 14 years old in Season 2. Keeping in mind that in medieval times the age of maturity was lower than it is today, this younger age in the books isn't quite as unusual as it sounds, but due to the abandoned time jump this still led to some discrepancies. For example, Joffrey's torment of Sansa doesn't have quite the same inherent sexual tension to it in the books, because they're both two years younger. Sansa directly states that she is 13 years old in dialogue from the first episode of Season 1. On her wedding night with Tyrion Lannister, however, she says that she is 14 years old, when she should be 15 years old because two years have passed. It is possible that she either simply had not reached her nameday and turned exactly 15 yet, or that she was lying to try to shame Tyrion before he took her virginity (though as it turned out, Tyrion still refused to consummate the marriage, morally repulsed at being forced to marry such a young girl). A subplot in the books which is only somewhat alluded to in the TV series is that in her desperation, Sansa starts latching onto the idea of Sandor Clegane as her protector from Joffrey or a potential source of an escape attempt. In the books Sansa is shown to be partially responsible for her father's arrest by revealing to Cersei his plan to have his daughters leave the capital city. Given that she is only a naive eleven year old, and that Eddard didn't give her any explanation for why he wanted to send her away from King's Landing, she assumed he was simply fighting with Cersei over some matter of state. Still enraptured with the idea of staying and marrying Joffrey, Sansa thought that if she told Cersei she would then smooth over whatever disagreement they had. The main fault is Eddard's, for foolishly revealing his cards to Cersei, and even more foolishly - putting his trust in Littlefinger and revealing his plan to him. Thus Littlefinger and Cersei knew what Eddard planned to do and had time to prepare counter-measures, regardless of what Sansa told Cersei. Sansa technically gained the title of "princess" when her brother Robb was declared the new King in the North. While her brothers Bran and Rickon use the title of "prince" among the Northerners at Winterfell, Sansa's storyline involves her being held as a prisoner at King Joffrey's court in King's Landing. The Lannisters refuse to acknowledge the North's claims of independence so they don't refer to Sansa as "princess". Meanwhile, Sansa is in fear for her life, subject to frequent beatings at the hands of the Kingsguard at Joffrey's whim, so she doesn't refer to herself as "princess" for fear of angering her captors. Thus her title is rarely if ever invoked (unless Robb and Catelyn in the Northern camp are discussing her captivity). Unlike in the show, Sansa never befriends Shae and does not trust her. Shae does whatever Sansa tells her, but sometimes she gives Sansa very insolent looks. Sansa has no idea why, for she does not know Shae is her husband's lover. Following Sansa's escape from King's Landing, Littlefinger takes her first to his ancestral home at the Fingers. There he reveals Sansa part of the scheme to murder Joffrey. He does not reveal certain parts of it, like why was it necessary to involve her in the plot. After being taken from the capital by Littlefinger, Sansa's hair is dyed black (as her auburn hair would reveal her identity to anyone who has ever met a Tully) and is given the alias of "Alayne Stone", Lord Petyr's bastard daughter who recently decided to seek him out after having been entrusted to the Faith of the Seven. In the series, she is introduced simply as "Alayne", a niece of Petyr, who makes only a vague attempt to hide her hair; she later dyes it of her own volition. Sansa has no idea that Littlefinger was involved in her father's downfall, but knows well that he is treacherous and cannot be trusted. She reminds herself he was never her friend: she remembers him smiling slyly and whispering in Cersei’s ear; whenever she was in danger, Tyrion and the Hound were the ones who saved her, not him. She knows about his part in Jon Arryn's death (Lysa reveals that in her presence), and saw him killing two people - Ser Dontos and her aunt - the latter by his own hands. In sharp contrast to the show, Sansa does not become full of confidence overnight following her aunt's death. Although she becomes slightly more involved in the political affairs, in general she remains timid, passive and obedient as ever: she never questions Littlefinger's actions and plans; she has no idea about the current events out of the Vale and particulary in the north, except that Jon has become the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, that Edmure is held captive at the Twins, and that Riverrun is under siege; she does not even know who currently holds her home and does not bother to ask; she does not take any actions to help either her uncle or her great-uncle. Sansa finds her cousin repulsive. After the incident with the snow castle, she thinks angrily that even Joffrey had more spine than Robert. Still, after Lysa's death Sansa feels sorry for him and treats him patiently as she can. At one occasion, he demands "a hundred lemon cakes and five tales", Sansa's patience nearly runs out and she feels like giving him "a hundred spankings and five slaps", but restrains herself (unlike in the show). Robert first declares he hates "Alayne" (unaware of her true identity), because of his ripped doll, but with time grows to like her. Since he was so accustomed to sleep at his mother's bed, after her death he looks for other beds, and likes Sansa's best. Sansa wouldn't have minded if he only slept, but since he tried to nuzzle at her breasts and wet the bed during his seizures - she asked Lothor Brune to lock his door. Sansa keeps her true identity hidden whilst in the Vale. She shivers in fear when Nestor Royce inquires about Lysa, barely managing to lie that Marillion was the one who pushed Lysa to her death; she fears that Yohn Royce will recognize her (it is unclear if he does). During her time in the Vale Sansa becomes more astute in political affairs as the protégé of Littlefinger, recognizing that Littlefinger's awarding of the Gates of the Moon to Nestor Royce was utilized by Littlefinger as a means of gaining Royce's political allegiance, who would have to rely on Littlefinger's continued dominance in the Vale of Arryn to retain rule in the Gates of the Moon. She also deduces that during a parlay between Littlefinger and the most powerful Lords of the Vale, namely the Lord Declarants, Lyn Corbray is secretly under the hire of Littlefinger: declaring his hatred for Littlefinger publicly to encourage any plotters against Littlefinger to approach him whilst covertly reporting back to Littlefinger as his spy. Unlike in the show, Littlefinger arranges a secret betrothal between Sansa and Harrold Hardyng, the heir to the Vale of Arryn, promising Sansa that on her wedding day they will reveal her true identity. In the sample chapter "Alayne", Robert tells her she should marry him. Sansa, who does not have the heart to tell Robert her negative opinion about him, tells him gently but firmly it is out of the question: as the Lord of the Eyrie and Defender of the Vale, he must wed a highborn lady and father a son - not a bastard, otherwise his bannermen will claim that Littlefinger made him do that, and put her and "her father" to death. In the chapter preparations are being made for a tourney, as suggested by Sansa to Littlefinger as a means of orchestrating a meeting between Sansa and Harrold Hardyng. Sansa recognizes during the chapter that Harrold is unpleasant character despite being outwardly attractive - appreciating the fact that although Tyrion Lannister was unattractive, he was kind to her. By the end of the chapter she seduces Harrold during a dance. Although Littlefinger does not intend to keep Sansa to himself, there are hints he lusts after her, perhaps because she resembles her mother: he occasionally gives her not-so-fatherly kisses, and once touched her left breast, while telling her "You are Alayne, and you must be Alayne all the time. Even here. In your heart". Sansa's season five story arc diverged significantly from that in the books. Littlefinger does not arrange for her to marry Ramsay Bolton, whom she never meets, and indeed she does not even leave the Vale. Instead she is betrothed to Harrold Hardyng, Lord Robert (Robin) Arryn's unlikely heir, should the weak and sickly Lord Robert die prematurely, as Littlefinger expects (perhaps he intends to "help" Robert die). His plan is to wed Sansa to Harold, and for Sansa to reveal her identity to everyone present during the wedding, in order to gain the support of the knights in the Vale for winning her birthright back. Littlefinger says nothing about the Boltons or any military campaigns, since his plans will take several years to come to fruition - the marriage cannot take place before Robert dies, Sansa is widowed and Cersei is done, and there is no way to know in advance who will hold Winterfell and rule the North at that future point. In The Winds of Winter, Sansa meets Harold. She finds him attractive, but immediately reminds herself the bitter lesson she learned - not to judge people by their physical appearance. He initially speaks to her rudely, calling her "Littlefinger's bastard", nearly moving her to tears. Later he apologizes. Sansa treats him courteously but coldly, as Littlefinger instructed her - to charm Harrold but not to look too eager. To test his honesty, Sansa asks him about his bastard daughters, and he answers openly. Harrold asks to wear her favor in the tourney, but she refuses, claiming it is promised to another. Sansa's storyline in season five is played out by her best friend, Jeyne Poole, who is forced to masquerade as Arya Stark. Her story is almost identical, although it is not Brienne who offers her help if she needs it. Instead, it is Mance Rayder who infiltrates Winterfell as a bard to rescue her on Jon Snow's orders. Also, Jeyne never tries to escape Winterfell on her own or force Theon into helping her as she is mentally in much worse state than Sansa. While Jeyne is being tormented, Sansa is safe, surrounded by friendly people like Myranda Royce and Mya Stone (the elder or Robert's bastards). She has no idea what has become of Arya, either the real or the fake. Sansa does not make an appearance in the fifth novel. She is mentioned several times by various characters: Theon remembers a time when he had thought that Eddard Stark might marry him to Sansa and claim him for a son, but realizes that had only been a child’s fancy; Tyrion speaks about her with his dwarf companion; Cersei recalls that Petyr Baelish had offered to wed her, but was denied because he was much too lowborn. There is a fan theory that the book scene, in which Sansa builds a snow model of Winterfell (its analogous show scene in "Mockingbird") is a foreshadowing that she and Jon will restore both their home and House Stark. In view of the finale of season 6, it may actually happen in the books too. According to the TV series official pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Sansa" is pronounced "SAHN-suh" (i.e. between "San-suh" and "Sohn-suh"). Sansa Stark not "Sansa Lannister" Among the powerful noble families of the Seven Kingdoms, women will retain the use of their maiden name if their family is more powerful or ancient than their husband's family. In Westeros, only members of noble Houses typically have surnames (i.e. "Eddard Stark" is actually "Eddard of House Stark" in full). The nobility of the Seven Kingdoms is actually formed of roughly five tiers, which in descending order are: the royal family that controls the Iron Throne, the Great Houses who rule entire regions, the major noble Houses, the lesser noble Houses, and the knightly Houses. The Targaryens were the royal family though they were recently supplanted by the Baratheons. Great Houses rule each of the formerly independent "Seven Kingdoms" - such as the Starks who rule the North, the Lannisters who rule the Westerlands, and the Tyrells who rule the Reach. Major Houses are those under the Great Houses, such asHouse Umber which serves the Starks, or House Redwyne which serves the Tyrells. Underneath them are the lesser noble Houses (i.e. House Poole), and below them are knightly Houses (i.e. House Clegane): the difference between the two is that lesser Lords still have the right to dispense justice on their lands while knights do not. Typically, if a noblewoman marries above her station into a more powerful family, she will switch to publicly using that family name. For example, "Olenna Tyrell" was born Olenna Redwyne, but the Tyrells are the Redwyne's overlords so she switched to use of that name. A noblewoman who married below her station would defiantly continue to use the name of the more prestigious family she was born into. Given that the Starks and Lannisters were both Great Houses of equal social rank, both former royal houses, it therefore isn't automatically assumed that Sansa would switch to being known as "Sansa Lannister". The major factor is that Sansa was forced into a marriage to a similarly unwilling husband by her captors. Theirs also remains an unconsummated marriage. Such unconsummated marriages can be annulled (not automatically as Littlefinger says in the show, though), but since both Sansa and Tyrion are wanted for regicide and far away from each other - it will be very difficult, though not impossible, to annul their marriage. Morever, the books do not specify the requirements for an annulment (whether both husband and wife must attend, who is authorized to perform the annulment, etc.), thus it is unknown how difficult it will be to annul the marriage. Sansa believes that her marriage to Tyrion is valid, as she reminds Littlefinger on the fourth novel when he reveals his plans to marry her to Harrold Hardyng. It is unclear whether Sansa knows her marriage can be annulled; Littlefinger never brings up this option. He assures her it is not a problem, her intended marriage must wait until "Cersei is done and Sansa’s safely widowed".